


Just This

by estriel, MsDaring



Series: Inktober Insanity 2019 [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Lazy Mornings, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Yuzu thought he would feel restless, just idling around like this,the Spanish way. And he might, eventually. But for now, Yuzu is just happy to be here, in this little villa with its shady terrace and its view of the sea





	Just This

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt for Inktober is _mindless_. 
> 
> I was (am?) working on another piece for that prompt, but then MsDaring went and drew the amazing piece of art you'll see in the story, and I just had to write about it. 
> 
> Sort-of sequel to [The Grand Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842817), but can be read as a separate piece as well.

Flick, flick, flick, goes the fan. Yuzu closes his eyes, reveling in the blessedly cool air that hits his skin, stirring up the wisps of hair hanging into his face, still damp from his shower. The relief, however, is only temporary.

It’s barely nine in the morning and the heat and humidity are already almost unbearable. Yuzu feels like he is melting. The shocking part of all this is that Yuzu doesn’t mind.

He opens his eyes a fraction, and smiles languidly at the sight. Of course. Javi is already in the pool, swimming easy laps. Yuzu watches him a moment, taken by the rhythmic flexing and easing of Javi’s shoulder muscles. He licks his lips, feels a lazy sort of heat settle inside his stomach. 

He thought he would feel restless, just idling around like this, the  _ Spanish way _ . And he might, eventually. He knows he will miss the ice, inevitably. Even Javi does, and Javi has never loved the ice quite as fiercely as Yuzu does.

But for now, Yuzu is just happy to be here, in this little villa with its shady terrace and its view of the sea, its whitewashed walls, its jasmine bushes and their overwhelming scent that fills the air every night after dark.

His phone is off. Nobody but a few of his closest know where he is. He is free to let his mind dangle, do nothing, and, for once, just  _ be. _

_ _

It’s strange… Three golds, and all that furore after, and here he is, feeling as lazy as a cat on a Sunday. Yuzu wonders where his competitive spirit has disappeared to. Shouldn’t it be screaming for more, even now?

_ _

Flick, flick, flick. He fans himself some more, watching Javi’s lithe form in the water. It’s such a new feeling – to watch without worrying about who might see. It is still surreal to imagine that this is his new reality now. It had been a bit mindless, really, to kiss Javi under the Olympic rings in Beijing. So very unlike Yuzu. But so very worth the storm that ensued, because it had given him this – the freedom to love Javi openly, the way he deserves. No more hiding.

Yuzu smiles, absentmindedly twisting the pair of rings on his left ring finger: the one with the three tiny diamonds that Javi had given him in Beijing, and the simpler one from the pair he and Javi had exchanged just last week.

Javi climbs out of the pool, tanned and grinning and beautiful.  _ Yes, so worth it _ , Yuzu thinks, as he lets his gaze travel the length of Javi’s body before locking eyes with him. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Javi says, dripping water all over Yuzu’s yukata when he bends down to kiss him.

“Morning,” Yuzu purrs into the kiss. When Javi moves to step away, Yuzu catches his hand. “No,” he murmurs. “Don’t go.”

Javi raises an eyebrow. “What is it, nene?” he asks, and trails his hand along Yuzu’s jaw, down his throat, to his exposed shoulder. Then he drops down onto the daybed beside Yuzu. “Something you want? Anything?” he asks, and licks a strip along Yuzu’s collarbone.

Yuzu shivers despite the heat. “You,” he says, and feels Javi smile against his skin.

“I’m here,” Javi says cheekily. Yuzu swats at his head, then hisses when Javi closes his teeth around his nipple, biting gently.

“Inside,” Yuzu adds and lays his fan aside so he can curl his hands into Javi’s hair.

“But it’s so nice here on the terrace,” Javi protests, pressing Yuzu down into the soft cushions.

It’s Yuzu’s turn to chuckle and smirk. “Inside  _ me _ ,” he says and flutters his eyelashes up at Javi.

Javi gulps, and laughs a little hoarsely. Then he kisses Yuzu, all tongue and heat and thick desire. 

And when Javi fucks him later, fucks him breathless, mindless, boneless, Yuzu realizes that this is it, indeed. This is all he wants now. Just this. Just them. Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please squeal about MsDaring's art in the comments!  
She has an Instagram for her art as well: [thirst material extraordinaire](https://instagram.com/kakimashouu?igshid=yb8s9bvi2d45)


End file.
